Calming Mist of a New Life
by Sap1231
Summary: One decision is all it takes. From a hopeless past known as a outcast, could this one event change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This origionally intended to be a short story, no more than 3 or 4k words long, but my mind thought other wise was forced to separate into chapters. So without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

It was a misty, shady night. The leaves blew slowly in the breeze within the dense forest. A few bushes started to rustle in the distance as a tiny, small brown fox pop his head through and head towards a small clearing in the distance. It seemed to be peaceful enjoying the cool nightly wind as it approached a small pond near the end of the clearing lapping at the water taking in the cold, icy feel. Across the clearing away from the Eevee's peripheral, a light purple solid fog covers a bush as it rustles loudly, blocked by the fog. A green figure emerges from the bush, blending into the background as it holds its stealthy stance. The figure makes its way towards the Eevee having its pupil-less eyes locked onto the now laying Eevee.

The green figure slowly moves across the opening moving slowly as it tries not to make a noise upon the unnoticing Eevee. It pauses as the Eevee moves slightly to groom its brown smooth fur, then after confirming that it hasn't been noticed goes into a dash before leaping onto its prey. The green figure pinned the Eevee with one paw clawing into its left paw and the other paw pinning the Eevee's head pushing down hard. The Eevee started to squirm as tears started to roll down its fur as it struggled for life. The green figure, now dominant, saw the tears and weakened its grip as it tried to end its life by a bite to the neck.

The Eevee felt the weakness and used Iron Tail to knock the back leg of the beast and set it off balance and added Bite to its forearm that was holding its paw down. It was enough damage to be released from its grip, the Eevee stood up and used a Quick Attack setting its opponent on its back. The Eevee started to glow a bright white that demolished and wiped the darkness that the night brought upon the Earth. The Eevee got taller and its ears rounded off, its tail started to shrink, and it gotten leaner. The white started to fade away showing its newly gained rights around its ears, tail, on all four of its legs and one distinguishable golden ring on its head.

The, newly evolved, Umbreon started to walk towards its opponent. The moonlight shown on the green figure showing off its beautiful features, it had silky green fur, a long wavy forked tail, and a reflective bright crimson red gem on its forehead. The Espeon curved her tail around her nether regions to cover it from the oncoming Umbreon. The Umbreon licked its lips as it came forward looking upon the females body, fear and tears filled the Espeons eyes as it approached her in a deviant manner, her cheeks now clearly red, contrast to her fur, just laid there paralyzed. Although, to the Espeon's surprise, it didn't seem to have interest on her lower tail, but at her shape.

Upon closer inspection, her chest showed her ribs exposed behind her silky fur as if she hadn't have a meal for a week or two. Her fur now showed filth and how ragged it was from the wilderness. The Umbreon just simply sat down and scratched the back of its ear and spoke with a deep calming tone to the scared Espeon.

"I would like to ask, why did you attack me with your condition?" The Espeon was dumbfounded onto how he found out that she was starving, many thoughts were whishing in her mind as she remembered that he observed her.

"I-I" She couldn't find the words to say as he glared at her with his piercing red eyes. "I… I'm sorry!" The words came out as a loud whisper as she broke into tears. The Umbreon looked at her, somewhat understanding why she would be crying, she continued to cry and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! Yes, I was desperate and you were there, but I couldn't do it. I'm weak, kill me if you wish, I never deserved to live anyways!"

"Now I can see why you attacked me, but I can't see why you don't deserve to live." The Umbreon said, trying to sooth her.

"Listen, if you want I can take you to a berry patch to feed you so that you can live and get stronger. Just follow me." He let out a soft smile towards the Espeon as she slowly calmed her scattered breathing. She stood up wiping her tears off of her eyes.

"Why are you offering to help me? I'm useless to waste your food." She said with a depressed tone.

"Because, everyone deserves a second chance. Plus, you never intended to kill me." This caught the Espeon off guard as she looked upon the Umbreon with a confused gaze as he continued. "After you saw my tears, you loosened your grip on me and were really hesitant trying to bite my neck. I'm not sure why, but I figure that you really didn't intend to kill me." He explained. "Please, follow me for those berries."

"You don't have too, I'll be fine on my own." Espeon tried to persuade.

"You're not fine, trust me. I see you now and how you acted, if you tried to go out again you'll die." He said with a stern attitude.

"O-okay, thank you…" Espeon said hesitantly as she began to follow the Umbreon out of the clearing.

The Umbreon began to speak again, turning his head, not seeming to like the silence. "I kind of forgot to introduce myself, I'm Eric."

 _Eric_ the name echoed in the Espeon's head as she continued the conversation. "My name…" She paused as she didn't trust her own name to be held. "I don't like to say…"

Eric turned his head back and sniffed the air. "That's fine if you don't want to say, let me call you Espeon until then, okay?"

Espeon replied with a hesitant 'okay' and continued to follow Eric hanging her head in shame.

They reached this bush filled with tones of blue and pink berries. Eric carefully dug his head into the bush biting a branch, making a large cracking noise as he retreated with the branch. It carried five berries on it all blue with a round shape and multiple small dents around its skin. Eric started to pluck the berries off and rolling them to Espeon with his paw. He then grabbed another branch and repeated the same process without rolling them, for it was for himself. They both laid down a small distance away from each other quietly biting into the ripe, juicy berry that covered a small portion of their muzzles.

"How did you end up here?" Eric broke the silence, "Sorry, I meant, how you managed to end up here alone?" Not trying to sound rude or too personal.

Espeon already knew that it was best to get open to someone that potentially saved her life, she started slowly. "A week ago I came from a clan that I was in, well used to be in. They live in between the mountains in the valley and there are multiple clans who fight for territory and to be the most respected and feared, there is around 5 different clans. I, specifically, am from the Winds of the West on the West side of the mountains." Eric seemed more and more interested as his rounded ears perked upwards seemingly pointing towards Espeon, as she continued with her story.

"I was born differently than the others, as a silver Eevee other than a brown one. Everyone looked at me differently, thought I was some monster, they avoided me entirely. The other clan soon found out and started a war to get rid of me, thinking I was a curse. They even had experts at healing come to me to find out what was wrong with me." She let out a huff before continuing.

"You'd think that the daughter of the chief wouldn't be questioned and act as a good luck charm, but even my father… A Jolteon, Chief Storm of the Clouds, hated me. He abandoned me and personally set me off." Espeon started to have tears form in her eyes which rolled down her cheek.

"You're wrong with your father." Eric said, now closer to Espeon, picking Espeon's head up with his paw. "He must have loved you to an extent to send you off other than kill you as the other clans probably wanted."

Espeon let out a smile, "I guess you have point." She continued, "After they kicked me out I barely could survive, they never teach me to hunt, don't know how to protect myself, all I could do was run. Except recently when I was very hungry and decided to take a risk."

"And that's when you attacked me…" Eric said finishing her explanation. "Did they not give you a name at least?"

Espeon sighed, "They have given me a name. Names are given before the egg even hatches. The one that was assigned to me was…" She hesitated as Eric's attention was completely on her making her blush a bit. "It is Zen… Zen Mist as the Calming Mist of the West."

Eric smiled at her and cheerfully commented, "That's a nice name, don't know why you didn't want to say before."

Espeon replied, "It's because I don't even think I deserve that name anymore…"

"Then, is it okay if I didn't call you Zen Mist, but Zen? It fits you well, you know." Eric said while letting out a small giggle, trying to hide a blush behind his jet black fur.

Zen smiled and they both finished up with their berries.

"T-thank you for this. I'm sorry if I don't know how to react to this kindness…" Zen shyly said.

"It's completely fine, what I am worried about is what you're going to do now?" Eric asked.

"Err… I…" Zen was caught off guard as she didn't have a plan, even when she was kicked out of the clan she didn't know where to go. Something popped in her head in realization, _what did he mean with 'worried'?_ She shook off the thought and replied, "I have nowhere to go, I started wandering mindlessly ever since that day around a week ago…"

"You can come with me then, if you want." Eric offered.

Zen was in slight shock, _how can he? Why would he?_ The thought of the sudden offer raced through her head. "But… I tried to kill you!" Zen exclaimed.

"You tried, but inside you knew you couldn't. It's also why I spared your life because you really never meant to hurt me." Reassuring again that he was fine with the recent events. "Now, would you come with me?"

"I'll be a burden…" Zen said looking at her paws. She personally thought it was true, that she'll just be more weight that will pile up on Eric, she didn't want to put that on him.

"Not to me you wouldn't. Before as an Eevee I could only care for myself, now." Taking a deep breath and exhaling with his evolved form. "Now, I feel like someone new who can change others for the better."

"But, I don't know how to fight, hunt, and even look for food. How would you be able to work with that?"

"Easy, I'll teach you."

"Teach?"

"Yes, I'll take you out every day and teach you what I know. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Y-yes I would." Zen got a bit excited with the thought of someone actually caring for her enough to take her in and teach her.

"Now, will you come with me, Zen?"

Zen gave this a quick thought and nodded her head. Eric looked at her with a warming smile as he stood up and walked a short distance before looking back if Zen would follow. Zen got up and stretched a little before following Eric again. After a while a thought popped up in her head onto where they were going, Eric said he had a den a short while away. _A den? Is it big enough for the both of us? We're going to be in a den together?_ These thoughts flowed through Zen's head while they walked, but she quickly shook the thoughts away as she didn't want to lose this opportunity to get another chance at life.

"Can I ask you something, Eric?" Zen asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, Zen, ask away" He said without turning his head.

"Back then, when you said, 'worried', what did you mean by that?" Zen asked, not being able to erase the words from her head. It took Eric by surprised as he didn't realized that he even said something close to that before.

"Err, because, I…" Eric hesitated as he looked for a proper response. He stopped and turned to look at Zen. "Because I want to help you, that's all." He stated as he tried to get the question out of the way and move on.

"Okay." Zen doughtily said before they moved on.

Silence grew again until they managed to reach Eric's den. They stood in front of it as Eric turned to look at Zen.

"Welcome to my den." Eric said happily. "Now tomorrow we're going to start training, so make sure to rest up, okay?"

"Sure thing." Zen said weakly as she now feels the exhaustion that was strained through her whole body. She started to walk after Eric and managed to bump her head on the tree's base which Eric's den was dug under. She rubbed her head before continuing hearing a small giggle come from Eric, she continued to walk embarrassed towards the center of the den. Zen didn't look at the interior nor did she care to pay attention at the moment, all she can feel is the warmth and comfort it brought to her. Eric took his spot on plain dirt, leaving a moss and leaf filled bed just for her.

"Err, don't you sleep there?" Zen asked.

"You can sleep there tonight till tomorrow I get the supplies to make you a bed." Eric replied.

"Oh, you don't have to, you know."

"Don't worry about it, trust me, it's just for tonight."

Zen smiled and stepped on the moss bedding and looked at Eric who seemed uncomfortable. Zen felt a bit bad for just meeting him and practically taking his bed for the night until she spoke her mind. "We could, err, share if you wish." She didn't think twice on it and when she realized what she said red started to appear near her cheeks as her gem slowly grew brighter. Eric showed a similar response as he looked at her is slight disbelief. His rings around his body grew brighter and a slight red, which was hard to mask out from his fur, showed on his cheeks.

'Uhh' is the only sound that came out of his mouth before shaking his head to get his mind straight. "I mean, if you really don't mind, its fine really." He said trying to clear her sudden question.

Zen nervously giggled and said that it was fine for him to sleep next to her, since it was his bed and den. Eric just nodded slightly then walked over to Zen where she was already settled down in the moss bed near the corner allowing enough space for Eric to sleep on. Eric stepped on the bed and stepped on it a bit before settling down on it with his fur touching Zen's.

"Thank you for all of this, Eric." Zen said yawning. Eric was about to reply, but stopped as he heard Zen's soft breathing as she drifted to a soft sleep.

 _"_ _She's evil I say! She will bring nothing but trouble!" The words echoed around as other loud commotion erupted._

 _"_ _Please! She's my daughter, you have to understand where I'm coming from!" A yellow spiky creature came out as it said these words._

 _"_ _Banish her!" "Kill her!" The sounds are getting louder as the Jolteon sighs as he turns back into the den. Soon enough a loud thunder clashed to the surface as a green figure is sent out of the den with bruises and burn marks._

 _"_ _Don't let her escape!" A yell came from the den. As the Jolteon reappeared with rage filled eyes._

 _Thunder clashed again as the green feline creature makes its way as far away from the place that she once called home. She only lasted a few hours running before passing out in a nearby bush. Thunder clashed once more with the surface._

"Zen? Zen!" The words brought Zen back into reality as she noticed that her heart was pounding. "Oh, I was a bit worried, you were shifting in your sleep while talking." Eric said smoothly to calm Zen.

"Oh, I'm sorry… it was another nightmare. It has been reoccurring since that day…"

Eric just gave her a comforting pat on the back with his tail which made her blush a little bit. "Okay, hopefully you don't get anymore." He said as he smiled at her before going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I have this story finished on my computer, but keep finding mistakes and other habits that I'd like to change. Which means... Nothing, just need to research and practice more!

* * *

A chilly breeze swept through the den as Zen awoken sore, cold, and hungry. She only lifted her head before feeling Eric shift behind her, immediately jumping a bit.

"Something the matter, Zen?" Eric questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, nothing. Sorry, I just thought everything from yesterday was some dream." Zen said, relieved that it wasn't.

"Well, I'm here, so let's get our morning meal so we can work on the den and hopefully, if we have time, to do some training." Eric said while yawning.

"Sure thing, Eric." Zen stated before following him out of the den.

Eric seemed to have already planned on the den when he picked it since he knew exactly where a berry bush was once they left. A bit different from last night, Eric plucked each berry individually before rolling them to Zen who waited for Eric to settle down before eating. They were settling in when Zen brought up an odd statement.

"I promise you, Eric, when I get strong like you I'll repay you for everything you did to help me."

"You're mistaken, I don't want to be repaid. I enjoy the extra company, it's the least I can do. Don't sweat it, really."

Zen felt a little embarrassed for bringing that up, but inside she really feels like she needs to repay him for what he's doing. After breakfast Eric explained how they need to get bedding for her. Eric came to the bottom of a tree and taught Zen to carry it by curling it into a ball and carrying it to the den. Although Eric got started he soon paused as he saw Zen used psychic to roll the moss up and carry it with ease. He almost hit himself as he forgot that she was a psychic type. The eventually gathered leaves and replaced Eric's bedding and made Zen's. A question popped up in Zen's head.

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"I just now noticed… Last night… Your bedding, it was a bit big for an Eevee."

"Oh, that. Yeah, hehe, what happened was that I prepared my bed like that because I knew I was ready to evolve. So I can save the energy when I did so that I can just lay down, that's all."

"That's all? That's pretty sim-"

"Plus I kinda move around in my sleep" Eric said while speeding up as he went on with the sentence.

"O-okay." Zen said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Anyways, Great job, now before we can start training I need to prepare for the winter. That early breeze that we got hasn't set sided even when the sun is rising high. So I'm going to need vines and leaves to isolate the heat when we sleep, understand?" Eric explained. Zen nodded as she went off looking for vines. Eric when the other direction to gather up leaves, once they set up the materials by placing them on top of the entrance and covering a bit of the inside they stood outside to catch a breather.

"Good job. That would have taken me all day to do." Eric said. Zen smiled in returned. "Now, time for mid-time meal." He said as he went off to gather berries. This time he brought back a few branches with yellow berries with darker spots all around them. "These are Sitrus berries, I heard they are very good. I stumbled upon these while looking for the leaves. Eat up" Eric said as he tossed Zen some.

Zen sniffed them before curling her nose. Eric did the same, but took a bite. His eyes widened as he munched for more, juice is clearly getting on his fur. Zen was surprised at his harshness in eating the berries then took a hesitated before taking a bite from it. Instantly, similar to Eric, she started to eat away at the berries before both let out a satisfying sigh as they licked their muzzles clean of the juices.

"That was tasty!" Zen exclaimed as she stood up excitedly. "It filled me up with energy!"

"Sure is!" Eric agreed as he stood up slowly stretching his hind legs. "Now, are we ready for some practice?" Zen nodded in agreement as Eric led her into a small clearing with trees that had small dents into them and wood chunks spread around the place. "Sorry for the mess, I practice here on my spare time. I guess it's my only entertainment."

Zen felt empathy for Eric as he found that fighting and training was his only entertainment. _He must have been isolated, like me._ Zen thought to herself. Eric shook his head a little before turning to look at Zen. "Alright." He started. "I'm going to help you work on your attack and defense, stance, and show you different techniques used in fighting." Zen showed some understanding on what he meant and followed Eric to the center of the clearing.

"Okay, first off, what moves do you know?" Eric asked.

"Err, I… I remember that I know… Psychic, Tackle, Tail Whip, and Morning Sun." Zen replied trying to remember.

"Okay, that's a decent move set for not being taught it. I'm guessing that you learned Psychic and Morning Sun by evolving?"

"I learned Psychic by evolving, I taught myself Morning Sun."

"How did you teach yourself?"

"I heard stories of Pokémon who could heal themselves by the power of the moonlight and sunlight. So I focused on the sun and it just came to me."

"Okay I'm going to see how you use each of your moves and work how we can better them, okay?" Eric said to clear what they were going to practice. Zen just gave him a nervous nod as she readied herself. First Eric asked her to perform Tackle on him, at first she was hesitant since she didn't want to hurt him, but Eric insisted that if they did get hurt he had a well-stocked berry bush near them.

The first move Zen preformed was tackle, Eric informed her to charge at him with all that she's got. She started to charge at Eric with her head lowered, she sped up for a while wondering why she didn't hit. Eric started to call out to her to stop and slow down, Zen realized that she missed Eric entirely and skidded to a halt right in front of a thorn bush. Eric trotted over to her, "You kinda missed by a bit." Eric teased. "Ya don't say?" Zen replied with a small annoyed hiss in her tone.

"Well I saw how you charged at me with your head down, why?" Eric asked.

"I thought that's how tackle is performed, I saw some of my clan members practice it on some trees, they leaned their head down and charged at the tree with white light forming around them."

"Ah, that's the problem, they weren't using tackle, and it sounds like Zen Head-butt to me."

"Ze- Zen head-butt?"

"Yes, a powerful move that does massive damage to the opponent that can cause them to flinch, giving you another chance for a quick combo or something. We're not focused on that today, I want to work on tackle. Here, I actually know the move myself. Let me demonstrate for you." Eric said as he positioned himself away from a tree and dashed at it, leaving a small dust cloud behind him. He was at a constant speed until he jumped and aimed his shoulders towards the tree, hitting it and flipping back around landing safely on his paws. Zen watched in amazement as the move left a crack in the tree with part of the bark sticking out from the impact.

"That was amazing!" Zen exclaimed.

"Thanks, now you try. Remember, look where you're going then use your shoulder to hit the target. Practice it on me."

Zen got into a stance that was similar to Eric's and used her hind leg to propel herself forward into a dash towards Eric. She locked eyes with him, once she gotten close enough she jumped a little and used her shoulder to hit Eric. Before she impacted him, Eric jumped with her direction and caught her, reducing the damage. He set her down only to receive a confused look.

"What happened? I thought I did it right?"

"No, you did, I just didn't want both of us to feel the impact." Eric continued, "Also, the way you performed it didn't look like you were just going in full force without preparing for the impact. That could hurt you more than the opponent if you don't land right. When you saw me tackle the tree, you saw me flip back and land. What I did was I fell slightly limp so that I could roll off the opponent and let the rest take its place. So when you attack, try to relax a bit and not go at it like a rock." Zen simply nodded at the comment before going at it again.

This went on for the entire day with the simple move Tackle till night stroke upon the two. They headed back to the den to sleep the night away. Each laid in their respective bedding and curled up as a cool breeze swept inside the den. Zen felt the soreness from the training and the impacts that she didn't absorb properly. Once she laid in bed she couldn't keep her eyes open for very long as she felt that they had weights on them, she didn't fight it for long as she fell asleep for the night.

The morning sun once again pierced through the darkness of the den forcing Zen's eyes open, she lifted her head releasing a yawn. She turned to look at Eric, who was shifting himself awake in his sleep. She blinked the sleep away as she got up and stretched across the mossy bedding. She made her way towards the entrance before getting hit by a cold block of air swishing its way throughout the den. Eric shivered a bit before stretching his way towards Zen, who was waiting patiently for his arrival.

"Another day to train, let's first get out morning meals before heading out, I'd like to see the rest of your move set and work on them." Eric stated tiredly, Zen simply nodded before leading the way to the outside.

They made their way towards the training yard licking their muzzles clean from the ripe berries that were freshly picked. "Alright" Eric started "Let's see your tackle against that tree for a quick warm up before going onto your next move, Psychic." Zen complied before getting into a half crouched stance. She then took a quick breath before launching herself towards the imaginary opponent. After gaining speed she jumped angled wise before hitting the base of the tree and flinging herself away from it. She managed to land on one paw before slipping on her hind leg sending her skidding a way off. Eric rushed towards her side assisting her way back up.

"That was fantastic! Until you had to land, we'll work on that later, but other than that, it was great." Eric complemented, Zen shook off the dirt from her fur and thanked him back. "Alright, let us move onto Psychic. Show me what you know with that boulder over there."

"It's not enough..." Zen observed.

"What do you mean?"

"I can carry more."

"If you can... err... A tree?" Eric said hinting towards an old burned up tree still attached to the ground.

Zen nodded as she took a few paces forward before sitting down calmly, wrapping her tail around her paws. She calmed her breathings down which surprised Eric who could have faintly caught it even being almost right next to her. A purple aurora started to form around her gem before forming over on the single boulder across from them. Eric paid attention to each entity watching her form and how the boulder is slightly shifting from its spot.

He couldn't help but have his eyes draw over Zen's luxurious figure as she's in complete focus. He quickly shook his head to clear her smooth fur from his head and looked back at the boulder. The boulder started to float upwards at a very slow rate, he looked at Zen whom was still calm with her breathing getting a little bit heavier, but not showing signs of exhaustion. Soon enough as the boulder seemed to reach its peak which was close to the top of the tree line the old tree started to be caught in the purple thick fog before being tugged straight up from the ground with chunks of earth still hanging on it's ripped up roots. As soon as it reached midway, Zen's breathing gotten very heavy and rapid as she struggled to keep up the pace.

Eric hesitated, but didn't stop her since she didn't seem like giving up so early. After around a few seconds has passed, the boulder and tree were at the same height and they both started to descend a bit rapidly towards their original resting positions. The purple mist faded away from the boulder then the tree, which wasn't in it's original position having a small crater left that wasn't covering its roots. The fog from Zen's gem vanished before she collapsed on the floor panting. Eric rushed by her side with a few Oran berries that were tossed by her mouth. Immediately Eric started to lick her forehead which was a bit warm until she managed to calm her breathing a bit. Zen slowly got up and took a few bites from the Oran berries until she regain her strength.

"You know you don't have to impress me THAT much. That was amazing, I am shocked on how you managed to pull that off!" Eric stated surprised. Zen replied with a warming smile and a simple 'Thanks!'

"Well, now we know where you're strong at. By the way…" Eric questioned. "How did you managed to be so powerful with that move?"

"Oh." Zen started to reply. "I was isolated most of the time so I just practiced it alone with my food and rocks around me, it was my only amusement since I evolved. Teased many clan mates around the village by using Psychic on their items and such, even secretly helped them."

"That's pretty cool and nice of you. Hey, whenever you are ready to practice more let me know, rest up for now since we are going to move on to tail whip."

Some time had passed before a thought popped up in Eric's head. "Wait."

"Hm?"

"Don't you know Morning Sun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't need to eat ALL of our berries, you could have healed yourself after the first one…"

Zen just brought her paw to her face before dragging it down. She quickly thought of an excuse. "I… err… was hungry?"

Eric just giggled and shook his head. "But ALL of them?" They just laughed up the event and continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week has passed and with every passing day, the cold worsens and worsens. Eric has asked Zen to help with gathering supplies for the upcoming winter by gathering more bedding and vines to isolate the heat in the den.

"That's the last of it!" Zen cheerfully said.

"That's great, many thanks!" Eric replied glad that they can get some rest. They gathered some berries for lunch and rested up for an hour or two from the cold before exiting again. "Now comes the more challenging part, you know that small ditch in the far corner of my den? Well that's for storing berries for the winter since they all will start to wither away. Instead of breaking off the branches, which is easier, we have to pluck the berries individually so that they can quickly and freshly grow when spring arrives, understand?" Eric asked, Zen just simply replied with a brisk nod.

They both separated to look for berries for the winter. It was already turning dark indicated by a slow moving shadow dimming across the ground and tree line. The sky slowly turned into a sharp orange color near the base of the horizon and a darkish purple, blue at the top of the sky. Eric headed back doing his last few trips of the remaining day light that was quickly vanishing. He crawled into the den and dropped the berries in the hole, which was now a pile from the gathered berries. He smiled at the work that was done and went outside for quick breather. Before he sat he was greeted by Zen who had a decent pile of berries floating above her.

"Hey! Is this enough?"

"Heh… A bit more than enough. Grab a few for us and place the rest on the pile if you don't mind, please."

"Sure thing!" Zen excitedly said before using her Psychic to row up the berries into the small entrance of the den. "What now?" Zen said placing some berries in front of Eric, who was now sitting.

"Hey Zen?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me please."

"O-okay" Zen hesitantly murmured before following Eric all the way to a large lake carrying their meals. Zen eyes widened as she passed the opening to the large clearing. Eric led her near the shore of the lake and sat down on the soft grass, Zen followed and sat next to him barely touching his fur.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Eric said while staring off into the distance on the lake. Zen followed his gaze only to be in awe as the gleaming blue lake reflected the bright full moon. She turned to look at Eric who was staring into her eyes. He was stuck gazing off the reflection of her eyes and how her silky fur is slightly reflecting the light making her look astonishing. They both quickly turned away before taking quick glances around the area.

"So…" Eric started to break the silence. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Eric! I love it!" Zen said turning to look at him.

"That's good, I hoped that you'll like it." He said letting out a smile as his rings started to glow. "Now let's eat."

They ate their berries calmly before starting to lick their lips clean. Near the end of it, Eric noticed how their pelts were touch each other making him flare up. He didn't want the moment to end and let it happened, he was in bliss before being interrupted by a splash of water to his fur. He stood up to dry himself and noticed Zen curling up laughing on the ground a bit of tears forming in her eyes. Eric stood above her and shook his fur getting the water all over Zen.

"Hey!" Zen said before standing up and shaking her fur causing it to puff up. She looked at Eric who was smirking.

"Why do you look like the Meowth who swallowed the Pidgy?" Zen hissed out. Eric simply mentioned towards the lake and Zen padded up to it to look at her reflection. Her face showed disgust and anger, but it turned to a laugh as she giggled her way to Eric. He was already laughing at her fur, but got sent on the ground when she Psychic a bunch of water towards him. He barely evaded it and looked towards Zen with a quirky look.

"What's with that look?" Zen demanded.

"Oh nothing, just that I figured that you wanted to get me wet."

Zen just deeply blushed at the comment and sent more water towards him which sent him towards a tree.

"Oops, I think I over did it…?"

"You think?" Eric barely said out. "You're helping me dry off."

"Then you better get my fur straight." Zen sternly said before laying near Eric. They both started to groom each other's fur. Eric was grooming with Zen's fur as Zen groomed opposite to dry his fur quicker. Eventually they finished up grooming their more personal areas before heading back towards their den. A cool breeze went over them sending chills to both of them.

"Seems like it's going to be a chilly night." Eric sighed. "Which means that winter isn't so far off."

"Would the den keep us warm?" Zen asked.

"Yes, but when it's harsh winter, it won't be that easy."

They made their way into the den and before settling themselves Zen used Psychic to move both moss beds into one big one. Eric looked at her questionably before hearing her response. "I don't deal with the cold too well."

"I thought you lived in the mountains?"

"I did, but the dens were so cozy you couldn't notice it. When I went outside, when it was snowing, even just a step I caught a cold."

Eric nodded understandingly where she's coming from and smiled at her before allowing her to lay down first. He soon followed her and laid next to her having their fur touch. _It feels smooth._ Eric thought to himself as he got comfortable for the night's sleep. Zen just couldn't help but soak in his warmth, it made her feel safe.

 _"_ _I can stay here forever!" Zen said as she stared into Eric's eyes. They both looked upon the gleaming lake as their pelts touched and their tails entwined. It wasn't much longer before Eric started to push on her and tackled her to the ground._

 _"_ _Eric, what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Something I should've done a long time ago…" Eric said with a threat in his voice. His teeth bared as he lunged towards Zen who was paralyzed in fear._

 _"_ _Eric, no, please!" Zen pleaded._

Zen jolted away without moving from her spot. Her heart raced in realization that it was only a nightmare. Zen started to move so that she can shake off the thought, but found herself stuck. _This is odd._ Zen thought as she glanced around the den to see what was happening. She managed to shift her head enough to spot Eric, who was still sleeping, nibbling on her ear. Zen blushed as a gasp escaped her mouth. She wanted to push him off, but also let him be. She laid their enjoying the odd sensation that was rolling down her spin.

 _Alright, it's starting to hurt._ Zen thought, she tried to shift, but it was already too late since Eric managed to wake up from his dream. He didn't move, but did look around before noticing that he was on top of Zen nibbling on her ear. He backed off to the edge of the bedding lifting a paw close to his chest nervous and shocked what he possibly did in his sleep. Zen just rolled to her side staring at Eric who now started to apologize repeatedly.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Eric said out loud.

"Shush, it's okay, don't worry about." Zen said trying to reassure him that he didn't do anything bad.

"What if I… Oh gosh, I don't know what I do in my sleep! I'm sorry if I hurt you!"

"As I said, don't worry about it, trust me. It wasn't all that bad." Zen said as she said the last part quietly to herself away and blushing.

"Wait, how long were you awake?" Eric asked.

"Err…" Zen was caught off guard by the question. "I just woke up a bit before you did, that's all."

"…Right… Whatever you say." Eric teased, now forgetting what he was stressing about.

Zen just blushed before laying down again.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep, we still got a while of nighttime before the sun comes out."

"Okay." Eric tiredly said before laying down next to Zen.

* * *

 **Authors note:** This one was short, not going to lie. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning arrived, Zen lifted her head blinking away the sleep and letting out a yawn. She looked around the den with Eric nowhere to be seen, she got up and headed outside only to be greeted with a cold breeze against her fur. _Great, winter isn't that far off._ She thought to herself. Zen took a breath in from the fresh air before a familiar tangy sent filled her nose. She simply followed it before recognizing the training yard and hearing a tree being bashed in every so often. She peaked around a corner in time to see a burn mark on a tree across from Eric who had steam coming from his open mouth. Zen popped out from the tree and headed towards Eric who was heaving a bit.

"Good morning!" She said starting a quick conversation.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Besides that little sleep biting, I am well rested, any who, what are you doing?" Zen said while fluttering her eyes towards Eric, trying to act cute.

"Practicing this new move that I learned!" Eric said nervously laughing.

"Which new move?"

"Shadow Ball."

"Shadow Ball?"

"Let me show you, you'll be impressed." Eric said as he got into a stance that seems like he can take a tackle from a Rhyhorn. He ducked his head and a small shadow appeared on the ground before purple mist started to swarm in front of his open mouth forming a small sphere. It started to grow and stopped once it reached the size of a group of berries, Eric lowered his head and with a flick the sphere flew off hitting a tree to the right of the previous impact.

"Amazing!" Zen exclaimed bringing out a small blush from Eric.

"That was nothing, watch THIS." He said as he went into the same stance, the sphere that formed was much darker and it grew in size three times the size of the last one. It continued to grow until it suddenly exploding sending both of them skidding a bit back, having their fur darkened from the sticky, burning smoke. Eric ran over to Zen to check on her.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you okay?" Eric asked worried.

Zen shook off the impact and returned to a sitting position. "Yeah, I'm fine… What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. I tried to make a big Shadow Ball and I just lost it. I'm sorry, I was trying to impress you like you impressed me with your Psychic." Eric sadly said.

 _Trying to impress me with something big to compensate for something else._ Zen giggled to herself. Eric gave her a confusing glare, but shook it off.

"Hey, we should wash this smoke off of our fur, I know a good place." Eric suggested.

"Sounds good." Zen said before following Eric towards the same lake that they visited the night before. Eric laughed a bit and told Zen about the 'wet' joke which made her blush again. They stood at the base and Eric looked at Zen before gesturing _Ladies first._ Zen rolled her eyes before testing the water with one paw, she hesitated and drew back her paw, hissing in annoyance. "Damn it's cold." She eventually made it where the water was up to her belly. Eric did the same, once he got in, he playfully splashed water at Zen. She returned the same action, but used Psychic instead. They jumped around the water playfully until noon before their hunger and the cold took the best of them, they then got out of the water and groomed each other dry to then search for some berries. Finding some, they both returned to the den to eat their respective meals cleaning their muzzles afterwards.

"Hey Zen?" Eric asked.

"Yes?"

"You have a little something here." Eric said gesturing to her cheek. Zen tried to wipe it off, but to no avail Eric said that she didn't get it yet.

"Here let me get it for you." Eric said, he leaned in towards Zen having her expect to wipe it off or something. In surprise he ignored the made up smudge and went for a passionate kiss. It took Zen by surprise and all of her instincts said for her to back off, but she didn't, she wanted more. Although both of their lack of experience, they did what felt right. Zen dug in deeper as Eric caught on and did the same. He couldn't help, but have his tongue start to explore walls of her mouth as she did the same. Both tongues wrestled for dominance over the other. They paused and backed off to breath, having a string of saliva connect from both of their mouths. They had no words as they both leaned it continuing the kiss, bringing each other deeper. They eventually stopped and relaxed.

"What… what was that?" Zen said with each breath.

"It's called a kiss." Eric said while licking his lips.

"What is it used for?"

"Well…" Eric started to answer surprised that she didn't know what a kiss was. _I feel bad for her, being isolated like that._ Eric thought to himself. "Err… usually it's given to someone if you like them a lot." Eric finished trying to find the words to put it.

"L-like? Is that what have I've been feeling recently?" Zen asked blushing a little.

"Is it a warm, fuzzy feeling?"

Zen nodded. "Yes, every time I think of you I feel this way."

"That might be a stronger feeling than like, it would be love."

"I remember my father once using those words before he was forced to make that retched decision. It doesn't matter now." Zen said staring at Eric.

"Well, it's still sun rise. So want to walk around for a while?" Eric asked trying to get that thought off of her head. Zen nodded seeming to forget what she said.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the forest chatting and enjoying each other's company. A questioned popped up in Zen's mind.

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you evolve into an Umbreon? I heard stories how they had to evolve with high friendship."

"Oh… Good question, one that deserves a good answer. Err… I had this friend, he's a Pidgeot. I saved his life one day as he was about to get killed and eaten by some Mightyena who was teasing with his life. I hit him hard and it wasn't much of a fight since the Pidgeot helped me fend him off. After that we became friends."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Interestingly enough… Eric as well." Eric said bluntly, Zen just started to laugh next to him as they continued walking.

"Oh come on, it isn't that funny."

"Right, but I have never heard it before."

"It wasn't even a joke."

"Doesn't matter." She stopped laughing to wipe away a tear with her tail.

"Where is he now? I never saw him." Zen asked still giggling a bit. Eric's tone went a little depressed. "He went south for the winter, apparently bird Pokémon hate the cold, he'll return by spring time." Eric shook off the thought and returned to his happy state. "Anyways, after all of that time, I knew that I was going to evolve soon and I just needed extra experience."

"And that's where I came in…" Zen pieced together before commenting.

"I guess when we met up, it was meant to happen!" Eric smiled at her before nuzzling her cheek. Eventually they turned around enjoying the scenery.

"So Zen…" Eric started catching her attention off the trees. "I have to ask you the same question too. On how you evolved." Zen looked forward as she recollected the events.

"Since I wasn't able to explore the outside, I guess she found me. She was a Glaceon with such a kind heart. She didn't look at me as any different as the others. We met up at a ceremony that is held yearly for Arceus. That was pretty much the only time I get to come outside. I didn't know where to sit so I sat near my father close to the bonfire. She approached me and didn't sit away like anyone else. As I said, she was kind, warm hearted, completely the opposite than being cold, and afraid. She treated me like someone special and I loved the time I spent with her. Eventually, I just loved her company, she filled me with hope. Until that one fateful day." Zen's eyes started to tear up as she was interrupted by Eric.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Zen smiled at him. "Its fine, I can go on. She met me at my den every day, we played simple games, some different activities, and it was bliss." The words escaped her mouth leaving behind a blush that was clearly seen from Eric getting a confused look.

"The day I evolved came when they tried to take her away since it was too much interaction with 'The curse.' I didn't want that to happen, we ended up fighting some guards until they…" She paused as the moment hit her. "They landed a powerful blow towards her side, they didn't even care. Something broke in me causing me to attack the guards with all of my strength. Those bastards were torn to shreds... Nothing left but blood and fur..." She hissed out baring her teeth. It surprised Eric in an odd way knowing that someone so innocent killed before.

"I evolved after I defeated two of them, I felt the move Psychic in me as I sent wave after wave of concentrated air and debris at them causing them to retreat. By now I was with the Glaceon and was next to her side trying to treat her wounds, many were watching with their shocked stupid expressions. It was to no avail… I couldn't do anything, she was bleeding so badly. I begged for my clan to save her life, they just stared at me in fear and backed off, I wouldn't have expected less. I heard some of them saying how she helped 'The Cursed One' and 'She is a traitor' I just was full of rage and hatred and attacked my own clan. Until I heard the Glaceon tell me to stop, I returned to her side and heard her speak with her last strength. 'What we had was fun… If I could do this again, I wouldn't change anything, but try harder to be a better friend.' I told her that she was my best friend and that I wouldn't forget anything that she did. With her last breath, she gave me a warm smile that I gave back sending her off. I yelled out the top of my lungs, I swear it would break anyone's ears. Crystal… Her name was… The Crystal Point of the West. I'll never forget her." Zen ended her tale which left her in tears. Eric soothed her down by having his arm around her, apologizing for her to say that painful tale. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before continuing back to the den.

A chilly breeze struck them by surprise as their surroundings started to turn white. Eric's face showed what he was thinking. _It's too soon to be snowing like this, someone is near._ Zen read his mind and got nervous on what was about to unfold. It wasn't long before the now covered bushes started to rattle.

"Show yourself!" Eric exclaimed. Soon enough a Sneasel appeared from behind a tree. Eric stared at it not lowering his guard. Zen stayed close by his side less confident that he was. Eventually the Sneasel started to walk around them, then another join, then another. Eventually there were five Sneasel surrounding them, a Weavile appeared completing the circle. Eric felt Zen's fear as she her legs started to wobble, he looked at her and gave her an assuring smile and glued his eyes on the Weavile that seemed to be the leader. _I'm not going to let anything happen to Zen._ The words repeated in his mind giving him confidence that this fight will be his victory.

The Sneasel started to step forward, closer to them before the Weavile place its claws pointed forward signaling the attack. Instantaneously, all of them started to run around both of them, Eric paid close attention to their movements. One of the Sneasels jumped out having a deep purple shadow form on its claw, which it used towards Eric. Eric simply used Shadow Ball to counter the move creating an explosion that knocked the opponent back. Zen was motionless as she focused on the movements herself. Another two popped out and Zen tackled the one that popped from the right nailing it in the stomach before bouncing off. Eric repeated the same motion by using Quick Attack instead sending it flying further. The run around stopped as they all recovered to make another move. Eric whispered something the Zen low enough so the enemy couldn't hear, she just nodded understanding what to do. Right after she nodded, one of the Sneasels thought of this as an opening and dashed towards them using another Shadow Claw attack.

"The one on the left, Eric!" Zen yelled as the Sneasel dashed towards them. It slowed down as its mind was filled with faces and horrors through to Eric's Mean Look, before it could react it was swung at with Tail Whip that Zen used. Without warning or a time to breathe, Eric landed a hit right to the stomach with Quick Attack and at point blank launched a Shadow Ball sending the opponent to land to a tree, knocked out. _Great, it worked four more._ Eric thought as he looked for another target. "Two coming through the left!" Zen yelled as Eric released a Shadow ball in between the two opponents. Easily they both dodged it their eyes looking at the explosion as they jumped away. Their eyes focused elsewhere for the heartbeat which gave Eric enough time to launch another quick Shadow Ball towards the right dodging Sneasel sending it flying back into the trees. The left dodging one didn't have any luck as Zen Tackled it in midair. Before it landed on the soft snow, the snow was quickly removed and sharp rocks formed impaling the Sneasel in the sides missing major points. Zen let go of the Psychic move and focused on the two remaining targets.

The Weavile, clearly angered, didn't hesitate to run at them, ice formed around its jaw as Shadow started to form on its sharp, iron like claws. Eric already knew what was about to come at him, he prepared to launch a Shadow Ball, but was tackled by the last remaining Sneasel. Zen saw the attack used Psychic to lift the Sneasel and bashed it against a tree repeatedly until it was pasted knocked out. Psychic couldn't affect a dark type, unless she was using psychic on dirt that was covering her opponent. She was quickly interrupted as the Weavile's combined move hit her, she was hit by ice beam on her feet, which froze her to the ground and used Night Slash that impaled into her forearm. At this time Eric was recovering seeing what was being done to Zen. She flopped down to the snow, which was turning into red as blood leaked from her wound. The Weavile turned to look at Eric with a sickening grin before launching itself at Eric with the same combo charging up. Eric knew that he couldn't avoid it, and that none of his moves were going to make contact. Eric launched a Shadow Ball towards the ground ahead of him causing a cloud of smoke to cover the area. The Weavile stopped and looked around for its enemy. The smoked cleared and revealed Eric absorbing the moon light healing him. His wounds were disappearing and his exhaustion was clearing away, his expression turned from determined to a thirst for blood.

Without time to fully heal, Eric dashed at the Weavile using quick attack which was countered by Night Slash. Not allowing for a time to break off, Eric used Shadow Ball at point blank sending them both off. Eric landed and flipped around with one paw and launched another Shadow Ball at the now landing Weavile who took the hit and was sent back. The Weavile limped away but was frozen as more faces and darkness filled its mind, it turned to look at Eric who was using Mean Look once again. Without a time to rest Eric again launched himself at the Weavile who put up a guarding stance. One he was near, the Weavile let the stance go and released and Ice Beam towards Eric, who was a step ahead and dodged to the right launching a Shadow Ball towards its side sending it flying towards a tree. He didn't hesitate to keep going, using Quick Attack again, he dashed towards the Weavile before skidding to a halt. _Someone said something._ Eric paused and perked his ears to catch a faint sound. _"Stop"_ It said, he turned to look at Zen's shivering body looking at him with her fearful eyes. "Stop, please." Zen weakly said as she didn't want to see Eric kill because of her getting hit.

"Zen…" The words escaped his mouth bring him back to reality. "ZEN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** This is the where the mature rating come in. That is all.

* * *

He moved his legs as he wobbled towards Zen's body. He quickly looked at her wound the dragged his eyes quickly scanning around the area for leaves to use. He left then came back quickly ignoring the knocked out enemies to quickly apply the leaves to Zen's open wound. He bashed the ice that was frozen on her paws with his claws to stop the rapid freezing that could send her into hypothermia. He lightly bit into her scruff and started to drag her out of the snow that was formed by the enemies Blizzard, she left a trail of blood along the snow as he dragged her to safety. He was taking her to the training ground so that he could get the berries that were around it for training breaks, every step he took let out a small whine or whimper from Zen that gave him pain for putting her through this. What seemed like long painful hours he eventually made it and set her down, a cool breeze is felt. _Oh no, it's getting too cold. I have to do this fast._ He moved Zen near the far end of the opening, near the bushes, closest to the den. He came back with three Oran berries and set them down near Zen. He didn't expect her to eat them with her state and grabbed on and squeezed the juices into her mouth, seeing her swallow filled him with relief as he went off for a while. He came back with different herbs and started to remove the bloodied up leaves, he inspected the slightly dried up gap and sighed in relief that an infection didn't start. Eric started to chew up the herbs that he brought in and applied them smoothly to Zen. He rubbed the ointment gently as possible although it did sting as Zen started to breathe heavier and whine as her claws extended as a hiss escaped through her gritted teeth. He then placed another bundle of fresh leaves over the now creamed wound. He then fed Zen the two other Oran berries to give her strength.

"I'm sorry Zen…" Eric choked back tears as he couldn't hold it in. "I should have been stronger for you, this should have never happened if I didn't take you for a walk."

"Stop…"

"W-what?"

"Stop acting like I'm going to die. You did a great job." She paused to breathe. "Ever since we met, I finally felt happiness in my life. If I had a choice to repeat the events back there, I would have saved your life too."

By now tears were flowing down Eric's cheeks as he heard her speak those words. "Oh Zen… I love you." Eric stated finally expressing his feelings. "Ever since that day, I fell in love with you. I just can't see you hurt-" He was cut off as Zen embraced him in a kiss to sooth him down.

"Eric, I love you too. Every day I feel it from you, it's warm and brings joy to me. Please don't cry, it pains me to see my lover like this." Zen softly said as she laid her head back down with a smile.

Eric wiped the tears from his face and nodded. "Okay, for you, my dear." He positioned himself below her legs and bit softly on her neck to hoist her on top of his back as he carried her to the den. He laid her down on the bed before joining her and resting his paw over her to warm her up as he licked her good night as they got some rest.

Eric was the first to wake up in the morning recollecting the events from last night. He immediately started to clean Zen's now dried up wound and replace the bandages. He left to pick up some berries from the outside, so he wouldn't waste the reserves till winter, he thought it would be best to give her breakfast in bed. _I love you too._ The thought repeated in his head. _Man, was I such a cry baby. Whatever, that won't happen again, I promise._ He felt more relaxed that Zen is making a good recovery, and hopefully once she walks that she heal the rest of her injuries by using Morning Sun. Once he reached the den to drop off the berries, Eric paused, looking at Zen sleeping softly just barely able to hear her cute soft breathing. Eric smiled at her beauty, he dropped off the berries and walked outside to take a breather. _Wait a minute._ Eric just hit himself as he realized he hadn't remarked his scent borders in over two days. _Damn myself, that's why they wondered into the territory!_ Eric hated himself as he thought on how he could have forgotten, he rushed around the border, remarking the trees to warn other hostile Pokémon that this was his turf.

Zen slowly opened up her eyes and let out a whine as she remembered that she got injured the day before. Her eyes scanned her own body and saw the freshly bandaged leaves that were on her forearm. She immediately thought of Eric, she looked around the den and only saw the mossy, leafy walls, the berry pile for the winter, and two berries. _Hmm, breakfast in bed, how sweet._ She thought sweetly as she began to feast on the perfectly ripe berry, the juices leaked off of her muzzle. _A bit too hungry to be this sloppy._ She giggled to herself still not being able to hide that she was depressed that Eric still hadn't returned. She let out a sigh and laid her head back down knowing that she wasn't going to be walking for another few days. Before she knew it she fell back asleep with the soreness that was taking over her body.

Eric returned and shook his coat off before entering the den. _Winter is just a few days away, I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing tonight._ Eric sighed at the thought, he hoped that they had enough berries to last them all winter. _It wouldn't hurt to get a few more before they rotted away._ Eric shrugged it off and kept a mental note of it as he laid back down next to Zen. She was already awake enough to shift her body to look at Eric in the eyes. Eric looked down at her, smiling as he leaned in for a comforting kiss before retreating, laying his head gently on her hip.

Two days has passed since the event had taken place, Eric remarks the territory every other day to make sure nothing like that happens again. Zen took a step outside for the first time since she received the wound, Eric was next to her removing the bandages as she took a deep breath in.

"Feels good to be outside and feel the wind." Zen said satisfied that she doesn't have to stay indoors anymore.

"It wasn't that long, two days? I'm pretty sure that's not a problem, plus you went out with me when you needed to do your business." Zen blushed at the comment.

"W-whatever, anyways I just have to use Morning Sun and I should be good to go?" Zen asked.

"That's what I heard." Eric replied. Zen proceeded to stand in an open patch of sunlight and basked in it for a while absorbing the last of the warmth before the winter breeze took over. Her gem started to glow as particles from the sun light flowed into it clearing up her wounds on her green fur. Eric stared in amazement as his lover looked like an angel in the sunlight. She healed up quickly as the scar vanished along with the bruises. She looked over and blushed as she saw Eric staring at her quickly looking away.

"Hey, why don't we go check up on the lake to have a meal there?" Eric asked to avoid embarrassing her even more. Zen nodded as they proceeded to gather some berries near the lake and sat near the edge. Zen sat right with Eric laying her head on his shoulder. Eric acknowledge this and licked her on her ear before starting at the lake with the sun going down.

"Sucks that the day is over so quick." Zen started.

"Then again, you slept like a Geodude these past few days with that injury of yours. You woke up and the sun was already falling." Zen nudged Eric a bit playfully at his statement. They both just giggled before leaning on each other continuing to look off the distance. Eventually, the sun was going down and the sky was being consumed by orange and purple as the light blue sky retreats into the horizon. Zen and Eric both stood up before heading back to the den. Eric paused as they reached the entrance, Zen turned to Eric with a confused look.

"You coming in?" Zen questioned.

"I… Just want to confess something, Zen." Eric said, Zen's ears perked as her attention was on him which made him stutter a bit. "I- I just w-wanted to say h-how much I love you." Zen smiled at his comment moved towards him.

"Something else you want to add?" Zen said as her sweet voice turned seductive. Eric felt like she read his mind on what he wanted to ask. His rings started to flare up as he couldn't hide blushing as he continued.

"I- I just wanted to ask if it'll be o-okay if, you know since we're l-lovers and all, to spend the-" He was cut off as Zen brought him into a deep kiss. Eric's tongue started to slither out before being let out into the air as Zen backed off, leaving Eric a bit confused.

"Let's continue this inside." Zen said as she turned around, teasing Eric by swaying her tail barely enough for a peak. He followed soon after she disappeared in the den only to spot her laying down giving Eric a seductive look. He caught a sweet aurora in which he took a guess where it was originating from. She was shifting around slightly as she started to get eager for Eric to proceed. Picking up where they left off he walked closer and leaned in, having her below him, for a kiss. This time their tongues started to explore earlier and deeper than their first time. Wrapping around each other fighting for dominance, they broke off and stared into each other's eyes before continuing. Eric could feel Zen's purring growing louder with bits of moaning as they continue to wrestle, exciting Eric. Zen backed away before looking in-between them.

"I knew I felt something warm." She giggled as she looked at Eric's member peeking out of its furry home. She started to rub it with her hind leg so that it grew more in size, she received a soft groan from Eric, who was watching her. He nuzzled her head before biting down softly on her neck licking at the spot, drawing heavy breathing as he continued to lower down her smooth underside. He continued to tease her further by reaching one of her nipples, softly biting and licking at the area. He made a peak to Zen's face, as he lowered to a lower tit nearing her privates, to see her biting her lip not trying to squeal in pleasure. By the time he neared her nether regions, it was already damp around the fur.

"This won't do if you aren't cleaned." Eric giggled as he started to lick around the entrance of her cunt. At this moment, a tingly sensation rushed up Zen's spin causing her to let out a tiny squeal. This made Eric smile a bit as his eagerness caused him to clean her further before he drew his attention to the main course. He paused before drawing his tongue over her clitoris moving lower giving long strokes, she already had juices seeping which tasted sweet which he wanted more of. Eventually, Eric stood up immediately sitting down exposing himself, Zen caught on and rolled off her back to crawl near Eric's member, which is hard from his eager. She gave a sniff before adding in a few quick licks to the tip drawing a soft groan from Eric. She started to add more lustful longer strokes as his member started to moisten from her licking. Zen placed her mouth over his shaft, her warm mouth made Eric shiver with pleasure shooting throughout his body. She started to slowly take his length in his mouth bobbing slowly up and down as she went deeper with every stroke. She smiled as she heard Eric's groans grow louder, shooting pre into her mouth. It was bitter, but not to the point where she didn't want to spit it out, she enjoying the tangy feeling and continued for a bit more before retreating away panting while staring at what she took in.

Zen stood up crouching in front of Eric with her tail folded over her back and her hindquarters in the air to give a better view. Eric quickly accepted this offer, he mounted on Zen hoisting himself with his paws around Zen's waste. He slowly prodded before entering, getting a soft moan from Zen, as he continued he stopped before going on as he reached her hymen.

"I'm… Ready." Zen slowly answered knowing that this was the one for her. Eric slowly pushed himself in, breaking her hymen, Zen whimpered in pain as the pain flowed through her body. Her claws extended into the dirt ground as she calmed her breathing. Eric waited a second for Zen to get over the pain, she relaxed a bit, then Eric moved his hips slowly shooting pleasure through both of them. Zen couldn't hold back her moans, her quick gasps quickly transformed into pleasant moans that pushed Eric further for more. _Damn, she's tight..._ Zen couldn't help, her walls tightened around Eric's penis strengthening the electric feeling. It wasn't long before Zen started to rock her hips as well, their humps quickly got into rhythm as Eric picked up the pace. Eric bit onto Zen's scruff holding his place as he pumped Zen's sex, his pre shot into her allowing for a more slippery speed. Being their first time, the pleasure that was shot through them was outstanding, they sped up wanting more, as more pre allowed it. Zen's moans became small squeals of excitement as they neared their orgasms. Zen gritted her teach as her orgasm took over, her vagina tightened as her body began to shake. Eric didn't stop as he soon was about to reach his, Zen's fluids covered Eric's cock which the sudden warmth brought him over the edge.

"Zen… I'm going to…" Eric pleasured filled voice said as he let go of Zen's scruff.

"Yes! Cum in me! Please!" Zen gasped as Eric's penis inflated knotting them together and filling her up with his semen. Zen felt the warm liquid shoot into her making her squirm a little as it added on to her orgasm.

They both finished as Zen's legs wobbled as she tried to hold up Eric's weight, failing she fell to the ground with Eric adding on. Bound together kept Eric on top, although annoying Zen couldn't care one bit. Once Eric's knot released he rolled to the side placing a paw over Zen.

"This… This is our new life… I love you, Zen." Eric said in between breaths.

"Eric… Ever since that day, I loved you, this will be a great family." Zen breathed out before they both fell asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

 **Authors note:** And thus ending their story their for their future to be of imagination, or could it continue in a way? Because I was thinking while editing this story and all... Should I or should I not have a prequel type story on Zen and/or Eric of their life before meeting up? I don't really know, oh well, till we meet again. (Hopefully hue hue)


End file.
